Taming the Youko
by Damm Rayjeem
Summary: Youko Kurama, the most notorious thief in all Makai, is reborn into the human world, trying to find a way to bring his partner back to life. But things take an unexpected twist and fate gets involved
1. It begins

DISCLAIMER: I own the stupid demon leader whose head..... well don't want to give it away. No one else how ever.  
  
He ran, as fast as his strong fox legs would carry him, farther and farther into the void darkness of the forest. 'Damn it! Why did I do that?' He thought as he ran. 'I should have stayed! Oh well I can't change that now... I hope Kuronue's alright... shit...' The kitsune stopped, he was now deep in the forest, away from the chaos of his and Kuronue's previous stealth plan that, for once, got them caught and separated. His sensitive silver fox ears flickered wearily at a sound from his right. Turning his narrow amber eyes to the spot he saw movement. 'Oh hell no....' He turned his attention to his left where more rustling was heard. Why didn't he notice it before? He was being followed by several of the goons. 'Damn...' He thought bitterly. 'I was to concerned about Kuronue to notice their pathetic weak youkai'  
  
"We want it back Youko, if you give it to us we won't make a fuss, and kill you like we did Kuronue." One said in a deep, low voice. Youko's amber eyes were filled with rage.   
  
"You killed Kuronue?" He couldn't keep the angry out of his voice even if he wanted too.  
  
"Just give it to us..." The demon said, acting as though he had not heard the kitsune's question, and he didn't like that.  
  
"You didn't answer me dammit..." He said coldly, his stare matching his tone perfectly. This had gone on long enough. These lower class could think whatever they want, but they would never kill Youko Kurama, the most notorious thief in all of the Makai. He had to get back to Kuronue, fast. His partner needed him. Youko let out a hissing snarl and ran up to the leader of the demons, slicing off his head. Blood dripped off the his claws as he looked down at the two remains of the demon.   
  
"Hn... pathetic..." He said under his breath as he turned to the rest of them to see that they weren't there. 'Bastards... didn't even stick around so I could finish warming up. I could fight them all one handed!' He tucked the item he had stolen under his muscular arm. "Kuronue... I'm coming..."  
  
Hehe! Sorry I had to leave it there! I'll pick it up probably later today. Please R+R! I want your comments, good or bad  
  
Ps I'm sorry about the text and stuff I don't have microsoft word 


	2. End of the line

'Don't worry Kuronue, I'm coming. Just hold on.' The thought of his partner dying or already dead gave him renewed strength. And with this strength he used it to pump his legs harder, not stopping for anything. He was close he was sure of it, because the smell  
  
of raven blood was thickening fast, and his lungs were starting to sting from the running. He finally reached the clearing where he abandoned his comrade shamefully. He saw the raven demon's body, lying in the tall grass and bathed in moonlight. "No..." Youko walked to him and bent down, one knee on the ground.   
  
"Kuronue?" He asked roughly, trying to wake him up. Kuronue opened his eyes slowly.   
  
  
  
"Youko? What are... you doing here? I... I thought I... told you to run..." He said weakly. Youko smiled bitterly. "Since when do I ever listen to you?"  
  
  
  
"G-good point..." Kuronue said softly, coughing up blood in the process.   
  
  
  
"What happened? You look like a bomb exploded from inside of you." Youko said, sarcasm in his flat voice. True, his partner's black hair and clothes were drenched with blood. Kuronue uttered something that not even the famous Youko Kurama could hear.  
  
  
  
"Huh?" The fox demon said, ears twitching slightly. Kuronue said nothing more as he took his last breath and died. Youko's ember eyes widened.   
  
  
  
"Kuronue? Kuronue!" Even though he knew his comrade was gone, he called his name and shook him anyway. A sharp pain hit his back, piercing his heart. He winced as he turned, to see the other demons who had ran away after he killed their leader.   
  
  
  
"You let your guard down Youko and you will pay dearly for that," Youko's eyes narrowed, he was pissed. They killed his only friend in the world, and THEY would pay dearly for that.  
  
  
  
"No..." He said as he reached for and pulled the arrow in his back. "Bastards... I'll kill you, if it's the last thing I do!" The wound was healed thanks to the kitsune's demon body. He stood, baring his fangs with aggression, eyes glowing with pure rage.   
  
"DAMN YOU!!!" He yelled as he ran towards the one infront of him and killed him like he did their leader. He killed all of them, every single one.   
  
"Feh and they said I was going to pa-" He was cut short by the sudden weakening at his knees.   
  
"What... the hell?" He was soon on hands and knees in the damp green grass. Clenching his teeth with pain, hands gripping the  
  
weeds as if to rip them out.  
  
"Damn it no... that's what they meant... that mother fucker's arrow was poisoned... I... I got to do something and quick..." As the poison was taking a stronger and stronger effect, he racked his brain harder and harder and came to only one solution... be reborn in the living world.   
  
"If... If I can with stand humanity for ten years then I can return to Makai... and become Youko Kurama once more" He said  
  
hoarsely. He concentrated the last of his energy and then, disappeared with a trace he had been there, except the small pool of blood stained grass and the artifact in which he had stolen.  
  
TBC!!!!!!  
  
Hello! I hope you like it! I know the chapters are kinda short but I do plan on making a LOT more of them. Does anyone really know what he stole? It think it was either a pendant or a mirror... I can't remember. ^..^() 


	3. Changes

Hey everyone! Chapter 3 and I'm holding out! Okay this fic is probably going to be a  
  
long one, it's going to probably go until He steals The Forlorn Hope. Unless someone  
  
wants me to go on longer... I don't know... Thank you my reviewers I glad someone takes  
  
time to read story with screwed up summaries YAY!!!! ^_^ *happy* enjoy! Oh yes! I'm  
  
going away for a week so I won't be able to update but I'll write a few chapters  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*~  
  
The spirit energy and soul of Youko Kurama traveled though the air of Japan, wearily. It had been looking for a suitable carrier for a while now and was starting to give up. It was now floating over the Tokyo Tower, where it stopped and looked. It had to find someone and fast before it wore out the energy it had left. It was snowing lightly and the city was all lights from the streets and other peoples houses and white. A wonderful sight to behold, but he had to get back to his search. After a while it picked up with it's quest again, going to the calmer parts of Tokyo. It flew house level, looking...   
  
~*~  
  
"Hon. I'm going outside for a while!" Shiori called out as she put on some slippers and a bathrobe. She calmly waited for her husband to answer her and opened the door.  
  
"Okay!" She smiled at the sound of his voice coming from the living room. She was so happy to have him as a husband but if only... they had a son.  
  
"All right be back in a while!" She left the warm, comfortable inside of the small, white bricked house to the cold, chilly outside. She loved this time of year, the snowflakes looked like small white angels dancing from the sky to the earth.   
  
She rested her arms on the snow-covered metal gate that was the entrance to the house. She held her pale palm out and caught some of the white crispy flakes, that melted in her hand.   
  
She sighed and watched the white mist of her warm breath hit the cold, frosty air. She shivered and held her bathrobe closer to her body.   
  
'Maybe I should go in...' She thought quietly. 'It is dinner time' She walked up the snowed pathway to the wooden porch and froze suddenly. Some weird feeling came over her, like something just entered her body. She stood there for a few moments and was only brought out of her trance when her husband's voice came.  
  
"Shiori? You okay? Come on in dinner's ready!"  
  
"Oh... yes of course!" She walked up the frosted steps and into the house, removing her damp slippers and bathrobe, hanging them up on the clothes hangers in the closet so they could dry off.  
  
"I'll be right there! I got to go get cleaned up!" She called out and walked up the stairs to the bathroom, washing her hands and face. As soon as she dried off, she went down to the dining room to join her husband.  
  
~*~  
  
He had chosen a carrier, this woman named 'Shiori' would do fine. He just had to be calm and wait to get out of her. Then he'd give her such a hard time she wouldn't want him. Youko Kurama could live on his own, he didn't need a 'mom' and 'dad' to take care of him! He had been taking care of himself all of his life and rarely came acrossed a really bad problem he couldn't handle himself.   
  
'Ten years' he thought. 'Then I'll go back to Makai... and find someway to bring Kuronue back...' He vowed then and there he would survive.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*~  
  
Hey End of another chapter! I really hope you like it! Remember I'll be gone for a week so I'll update 3 chapters when I get back okay? And who would think that our Sweet innocence Kurama would have actually been a bad boy to start out with his life? *sly look* 


	4. Mysteries Unsolved

Of course the promise was easier then than it was now. It had been couple of months and Youko was growing restless, angry and anxiety building up inside of his conciseness and was almost about to burst. He had to put up with this for another six months, he guessed because he didn't know what was night and day. For him everything was darkness and he tried passing time by figuring out in his unstable mind what day it was.   
  
However, he could never find an answer and could never find out if he was right on a random guess. So after a while he grew bored of it and was thinking of things to make this 'Shiori Minamino' and her husband, miserable. This was the way he was, if he wasn't thinking of a devious plot to steal something, he was stealing it. And if he wasn't stealing it, he was thinking of ways to make his enemies suffer horrendously. And if he wasn't doing that he was thinking about how many wondrous, valuable, rare and beautiful objects he had stolen, all though some of them were stolen by Kuronue and him.   
  
He frowned mentally at the thought of Kuronue. He had failed his partner and for once he felt pity, it was his fault for Kuronue's undoing. If only he had stayed with him and helped him... his  
  
comrade might be still alive and he wouldn't be in this dump of a world filled with stupid, unintelligent beings. He and Kuronue could be far away, laughing and joking about their treachery of stealing... what did they steal? For once Youko was clueless about what he stole. Kuronue said it was something that once belonged to him but was stolen so he  
  
wanted revenge. He thought for hours, he guessed because he couldn't tell how long he had even been there, about what it could be. A jewel perhaps? Or a rare artifact maybe? He was puzzled. Why didn't Kuronue give him for information? More importantly why didn't 'He' ask more about what he was risking his life for? It's more like what he did risk his life for. It was a great mystery... one that would remain unanswered, while his new human body grew slowly inside Shiori's womb.  
  
Sorry It's so short! I wrote this in an hour and it's late here! If I messed up somewhere  
  
please disregard it. Thank you all for the wonderful review. Next chapter will be a bit of  
  
comic relief! *smile* Okay! I'll be back with 7 new chapters next week! Sorry about it,  
  
I'll be writing like mad on the plane! Bye! 


	5. Reborn

"Shuuichi please... come on!" Shiori called out softly, he had disappeared again. She wasn't worried about her son turning up but he always did this, even at dead night for no reason what so ever. His reply was always the same 'What do you care?'. Even though his was only two he could talk in full sentences unlike other kids his age, showing great intelligence. Shiori tried to discipline him, in order for his attitude to change. But nothing worked. She shivered slightly in the cold of the night, she had to find him soon.  
  
~*~  
  
Kurama sat in a tree, thinking things over. Everything was so fuzzy and it hurt to think about his old days as Youko. If this kept up he'd forget everything... even Kuronue. He found himself almost forgetting his old partner several times during the last two years.   
  
Only eight more to go and he mustn't forget, he would never let himself completely forget his friends sacrifice. He silently crossed his arms and leaned back onto the damp, black, bark. The tree was in pain and he could feel that. All of his powers were negligently weakened, all but the power for plants. He still could sprout seedlings in his hand but not full grown vegetation. He touched the tree and winced. He could tell it was electrocuted, and even though it hurt to caress the tree's burnt bark he started to heal it.   
  
The festering limbs started to grow green again as did the trunk. He was almost done, one more second and he'd be done.  
  
"Shuuichi!" The sudden outburst snapped his concretion in half and the tree wither again. He growled loudly and turned to face his human mother.  
  
"There you are! What are you doing there?" She asked firmly, hands on her hips and looked slightly ennuyé.   
  
He narrowed his green eyes in a glare at the woman. "No one asked YOU to find me you know! And what do you care anyways?" He was trying hard to harnessed his spirit energy to help the tree be reborn just as he was, but that woman... he felt a little wozzy, he knew how to do that but if he was interrupted his energy was drained and he was helpless. Shiori sighed and looked at her son, "What are you doing up there and at this time of night?" Kurama just stared deathly at her, she had expressed time, love, and patience to him but all she got was a cold glare in return. Kurama slipped off the cindered tree branch and landed smoothly on the soft green grass. Slowly he walked away to his home away from home, leaving his mother behind.  
  
Okay okay lame I know!!!!! _ I have writer's block and it's to heavy to move!!!   
  
Anyhow The next chapter is 'Horrors' and I'm going to have a hard time writing it  
  
because Kurama's so BAD!! hehe *kitty face* ^,,^  
  
Kammy 


	6. Horrors

Saturday was my birthday!!!! I'm 14!! YIPPEE!!!!  
  
Oh how he hated it, all this nonsense he heard day in and day out. 'Shuuichi finish  
  
your dinner' or 'Shuuichi stop doing this' or 'Shuuichi stop doing that' let him have no  
  
freedom whatsoever. Not like when he was Youko Kurama that is where time was always  
  
on his side. He could do anything on his own continuance but now it was different, and he  
  
sure missed that time alone. Yes, true he eventually got time to think to himself but it was  
  
very limited. Shiori was always in the way, walking in on him trying to exercise his energy  
  
or trying to make some plants bloom. He never completed the cycle and that made him  
  
frustrated. He had done all sorts of things to get Shiori to hate him but nothing worked,  
  
even after he locked her and her husband out of the house while they were gone. As well  
  
as competence over plants he maintained his ability to steal. So, taking advantage of this,  
  
he stole the keys to the house and when Shiori went out and locked the doors she had  
  
played into his small, weak human hand. At about twelve o'clock p.m. she finally got in  
  
and was exhausted. She scolded him when she saw the keys in his hand. But he didn't  
  
care. The dilatory night made her late for work the next morning. This is what he'd  
  
hoped and planned to happen. But of course no matter what she wouldn't leave him  
  
alone! This got him even more mad. She was determined to soften his cold Youko heart.   
  
As far as he knew she would never do it... never... But oddly enough he was softening a  
  
little bit. But still he played his nasty tricks on him and made them slightly miserable... but  
  
that wasn't enough for the great infamous Youko Kurama. He'd have to do something to  
  
make them hate him... really and truly hate him. But little did he know that Shiori was  
  
soon to be depressed without the help of him. Something horrible was going to happen  
  
and no one saw it coming.  
  
I KNOW A SHORT SHORT CHAPTER!!!!!!! School's a mess so I'm sorry if I slow down... please bare with me. 


	7. Terrible Irony

It was late one night, and he should have been to sleep a couple of hours ago. But of course with him being anarchy, he would do anything to rebel. He spied on his parents watching the television. Some sort of box with a picture and sound emitting from it, nonsense really. It showed an accident involving two cars, some kind of transportation device. Honestly, humans were so lazy, couldn't exercise to get places, had to rely on a machine! Both his human mother and father had one of these, and if one thing went wrong with it, they would take it into the 'shop'.

The streets on the TV were set on fire, as were the cars. The man on the screen was talking about what happened. Drunk driver or something along those lines. Kurama's eyes widened with a hideous plan cooking in his mind. He had heard his father talking about his tires of his car. Of course he dismissed it with a simple, cocky shrug. But his father explained, anyways, that the tires were the four circular objects filled with air that make the car roll. What he was so concerned about was the air level in the tires. If he flatted one of the tires... and caused an 'accident', maybe then his parents would hate him! Complete independence from this captivity.

He quickly fell asleep and set in his mind that he would wake up before his father and take air out of the tires. He didn't know how but he would, probably take a knife from the kitchen.

His dreams that night included his distant partner. Guilt ensnared his mind with the Kuronue in the nightmare blaming him for the raven's death. What had killed his comrade? It was odd, and then the scene came yet again. _'Bombs exploded inside of you.'_ Imploded, but how? Kuronue had a lot of enemies but none, as far as he knew, had the ability to blow things up with just a thought.

_"Kuronue!" Youko ran to him and stooped down to his companion. _

_"It's your fault, you left me..." Kuronue's eyes were burning in hate._

_"D-damn you Kurama, I'll take you with me! You left me to DIE!"_

_Kuronue's hand grabbed Kurama's neck and squeezed._

Kurama woke up, covered in cold sweat. He shielded his eyes from the sun, blazing in the sky. Wait a second... the sun...

He quickly sat up. He slept it! Rapidly he tore the covers off of him and ran downstairs. He sped off to the garage to see if his dad had left.

He blinked as he saw not his dad but his mother. She was sitting there... crying. She turned to look at him, eyes wet with tears.

"Shuuichi..." She choked out, sobbing more. "I just... g-got a c-call... your father... d-d-died this morning, in-in a car crash, earlier t-this morning."

Sorry it's so short lol! Sorry!


End file.
